A Forcefull Bond
by Sinoa
Summary: Harry est enlevé par Voldemort. Pas pour le tuer, non. Le Lord a d'autres choses en tête... OS, traduction.


_Titre : A forcefull bond (Un lien forcé)_

_Auteur : Kaya Winn_

_Traductrice : Sinoa_

_Rating : M (comme Mérité, Mais comme c'est sex)_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

C'avait été facile. Tellement facile.

Harry était sorti de la barrière de protection de sa maison pendant une seconde. Seulement une seconde, mais c'était tout ce dont il avait eu besoin. Un sort de Stupéfixion lancé par derrière avait figé Harry au milieu de la rue moldue, et avant que quiconque ait pu les apercevoir, les assaillants s'étaient volatilisés, emportant Harry avec eux.

Harry se réveilla groggy, désorienté et gelé.

Pourquoi avait-il froid ? Avait-il encore été enfermé dehors ? Non, c'était un froid différent. Il se tortilla, les yeux étroitement fermés, espérant gagner quelques minutes de sommeil avant que Pétunia ne lui ordonne de préparer le déjeuner.

Harry fronça les sourcils il ne pouvait pas bouger. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose entravait ses poignets. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, un couinement s'échappant de sa bouche alors qu'il paniquait. Ses mains étaient attachées à quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête, ses pieds écarté l'un de l'autre, entravés eux aussi, ainsi que ses hanches et son torse.

Quelque chose se trouvait dans et sur sa bouche, étouffant les cris horrifiés du survivant tandis que depuis presque une demi-heure il se tordait et se débattait aussi vicieusement que possible contre ses liens, s'écorchant avec les cordes, pour finalement s'affaisser sur le lit plutôt confortable. Il grogna, contrarié par la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, puis il décida d'éprouver la solidité des cordes, tirant dessus beaucoup plus gentiment, remuant les poignets, pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas au moins en libérer un. Pas de chance. Un petit rire provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce fit sursauter Harry. Il se tourna puis se détendit complètement.

« Fuh. » Harry marmonna puis souffla avec contrariété, et pas vraiment effrayé.

« Tu crois que parce que c'est moi tu peux te détendre, Harry Potter ? » C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, examinant ouvertement Harry de ses yeux rouges depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, faisant rougir le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Tu t'es blessé. » Murmura Voldemort, souriant, tout en s'approchant gracieusement, puis il se pencha au-dessus d'Harry, se débrouillant même pour avoir l'air dangereux et menaçant. Harry inspira profondément, se raidit et ferma les yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à mourir ou à souffrir atrocement.

« Tu peux te détendre, Harry Potter. Je ne vais te tuer, te torturer ou te mutiler. » Souffla-t-il, toujours souriant, alors qu'il léchait les poignets écorchés d'Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les émeraudes habituellement sereines exprimaient désormais le choc et la confusion.

« Oh, non. J'ai quelque chose de bien plus intéressant en tête. » Harry lui jeta un regard noir bien que toujours confus, et clairement irrité par ce fait, tandis qu'il essayait de parler malgré son bâillon.

« Je vais t'enlever le bâillon Harry Potter, tu peux crier si tu le souhaites, mais sache que même si quelqu'un t'entendait, ça ne changerait rien. » Voldemort souriait sadiquement en prononçant ces mots. Le tissu recouvrant sa bouche fut ôté, puis celui qui était dedans, et Harry fit bouger sa mâchoire en tentant d'humidifier sa bouche plus sèche qu'un désert.

« Contente-toi de me tuer et qu'on en finisse ! » cracha Harry après un sinistre moment de silence. Voldemort rit doucement et lui caressa le genou comme s'il voulait le réconforter.

« Non, cher ami, je ne peux pas te tuer » susurra-t-il, « Je veux d'abord te faire souffrir pour tout le malheur que tu m'as causé je veux t'humilier, t'utiliser, pour finalement te faire complètement et définitivement mien. » Harry ne put retenir un gémissement à l'annonce des tortures à venir. « Si tu coopères, ce ne sera pas si douloureux. » Voldemort s'amusait et Harry lui lança une œillade meurtrière.

« Va te faire foutre ! » Le venin de Harry fit encore rire Voldemort. Harry déglutit.

« Oh non Harry, c'est toi qui es là pour ça. » Voldemort ricana en voyant Harry écarquiller les yeux puis haleter alors qu'il réalisait quels étaient les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Ah, je constate que tu as enfin compris. » continua le Lord, fixant Harry tandis qu'il faisait courir un long doigt pâle de sa gorge jusqu'au ras de son pantalon. Le Survivant paniqua, lui hurla de ne pas le toucher, pleurant, jurant et le menaçant dans un mélange d'anglais et de fourchelangue, ainsi que quelques autres langues dont Voldemort ignorait qu'Harry les connaissaient.

Le Lord eut un sourire suffisant et se pencha. Il embrassa Harry dans le cou avant de lui murmurer d'une voix rauque, ses lèvres caressant son oreille alors qu'il parlait :

« Ce ne sera pas forcément douloureux, tu sais. » Ses doigts traçaient des cercles sur son ventre. « Je pourrais te faire du bien, te donner l'amour que tu n'as jamais eu, être doux et tendre et te faire crier pour avoir plus encore tandis que tu me supplierais de ne jamais cesser. » Il se redressa juste à temps pour éviter de se faire mordre le bout du nez, et pour la première fois de la soirée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla mécontent. « Devrais-je te bâillonner à nouveau ? »

« Je vais te crever, sale bâtard ! Ne me touche pas ! Détache-moi ! Tue-moi, torture-moi, TOUT mais pas ça ! Je préfèrerais MOURIR ! » Harry hurla comme un fou en fourchelangue, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, tout en se débattant contre les liens qui le retenaient. Il siffla et essaya encore de mordre Voldemort quand celui-ci se pencha vers lui pour la seconde fois.

Ce dernier soupira et rattacha le tissu sur la bouche de son prisonnier afin qu'il ne puisse plus le mordre, mais sans serrer trop, lui laissant ainsi la liberté de crier et parler. Harry pleurait à présent, des perles salées dévalaient ses joues pendant qu'il gémissait en tirant sur ses liens, regardant son tortionnaire avec de la panique au fond des yeux.

Voldemort laissa échapper un petit rire et lécha les larmes du garçon. Harry gémit à nouveau et se débattit plus fort, du sang s'écoula le long de ses bras alors qu'il se démenait pour se libérer et s'éloigner du Lord.

« Allons, allons… Tu te fais du mal, Harry Potter. » Dit-il en se penchant sur lui, donnant de petit coups de langue sur sa jugulaire, ce qui fit se raidir le garçon. Il ricana et l'embrasse au même endroit avant de le mordiller. Harry se tortilla et siffla d'inconfort et de haine. Principalement parce qu'il avait aimé la sensation ! Il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait dans le cou ! Il ne s'en tortilla que plus lorsque Voldemort commença à sucer, une main froide et taquine passant sous le t-shirt, chatouillant la peau en remontant de plus en plus haut.

« Je t'arracherai la langue et te couperai les mains pour oser me faire ça ! Laisse-moi ! Lâche-moi ! » La voix d'Harry était haut perchée à cause de l'anxiété, et le ton, crispé, avait l'accent coupant qu'amenait la gêne du plaisir que Voldemort lui faisait ressentir. « Tu paieras pour ça ! Je te ferais payer ! »

« Un jour que j'attends avec impatience, Harry Potter, mais bien sûr, il faudra d'abord que tu te libères. » Répliqua le Lord d'un air satisfait. Il pressa légèrement un téton. Harry haleta de surprise et eut le réflexe d'arquer le dos malgré les cordes qui le retenaient prisonnier. C'était bon ! Comme c'était bon ! Harry n'arrivait plus à penser de façon cohérente, et Voldemort ricana.

« Tu aimes ça, hein ? » Harry grogna et détourna la tête. Il ne pouvait pas répondre quoi qu'il dise, ç'aurait été un mensonge ou l'aurait plongé dans plus de problème encore. Mais le Lord n'avait pas besoin de réponse : les réactions physiques d'Harry étaient assez claires. Le Lord fit à nouveau courir ses doigts froids sur le téton du garçon, et le pinça légèrement. Harry essaya encore de se cambrer, fermant fort les yeux et se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer son gémissement.

« aahn… St-… non. Stop. » Implora Harry, des larmes au bord des yeux. Il détestait Voldemort, il se détestait, et il détestait encore plus son corps. Voldemort rit doucement et attrapa quelque chose qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet : une longue dague d'argent luisant d'un obscur éclat à la lumière des bougies.

« T-… Tu as dit que je ne mourrais pas. » Harry marmonna, haletant, regardant la lame, effrayé. Le Lord eut un sourire suffisant.

« Je pensais que tu préférais mourir plutôt que de vivre ça ? » Il faisait courir la lame sur le torse de son prisonnier, jouant avec lui.

« Je… » Sa voix semblait l'avoir lâché, il se tortilla inconfortablement, inhabituellement pâle, même pour lui.

« Le choix t'appartient, bien sûr. » Dit Voldemort. La lame s'accrocha au col de son t-shirt et descendit. Le bruit de vêtement cédant sous elle redoubla les pleurs du gamin, même si le couteau effleurait à peine sa peau.

« J-je v-veux pas m-mourir. » renifla-t-il, s'exprimant finalement comme l'enfant perdu qu'il était. Harry ne voulait vraiment pas mourir. Et le mage noir n'avait-il pas promis d'être gentil ? Bien qu'il doute qu'il y ait quelque chose de gentil chez cet homme. Mais les légers attouchements sur ces tétons avaient été bons… Tellement bons, et Harry en voulait plus, ils le savaient tous les deux, alors pourquoi le nier ? « S-s'il vous plaît, j-je ne v-veux pas mourir. »

« Bien. » Fit le Lord avec un rictus. Il découpa le pantalon du garçon avec l'athamé, et Harry se remit à pleurer, de petits hoquets silencieux secouant son corps, ce qui plut énormément au Lord. Il avait brisé le frêle petit garçon, il devait maintenant le reconstruire.

« Shhhh. Si tu es un bon garçon, tu aimeras vraiment ça, Harry Potter. » Voldemort sourit et regarda le gamin gémir et se cambrer vers la lame alors que le Lord la faisait tourner autour de son téton. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi était-ce si bon ! Pourquoi le Seigneur ne pouvait-il pas juste le tuer ! Harry ne cessait de s'interroger tandis qu'il miaulait de plaisir, et puis la lame fit sortir une goutte de sang de son téton, et la douleur était bonne aussi !

Il gémit encore lorsque l'homme se débarrassa de la lame pour apposer ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Il gémit et pencha la tête pour lui donner plus d'espace.

« Bon garçon. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un rictus aux lèvres, le mordit alors durement juste au-dessus de la clavicule, et Harry poussa un cri – un mélange de douleur, plaisir et peur – tandis qu'il se cambrait douloureusement dans les cordes, et savoura quand son bourreau suça la plaie. Le sang coulait le long de son torse et de son épaule maintenant que l'autre s'était redressé et admirait son œuvre, du sang s'écoulant le long de son menton. Le Lord sourit à sa victime, qui se débattit, tirant fort sur ses liens. Il retira le bâillon et pressa ses lèvres froides contre celles chaudes et humides du plus jeune. Ce dernier tourna la tête de dégoût puis jappa bruyamment quand il le saisit par les cheveux et tira d'un coup sec. Il pressa leurs lèvres ensemble à nouveau, utilisa son cri à son avantage en glissant sa langue dans la bouche d'un Harry choqué.

Cela ne prit que quelques millisecondes avant qu'Harry ne recommence à lutter, caressant l'idée d'arracher la langue de son ennemi à coups de dents. Idée qui s'évanoui bientôt lorsque Voldemort roula des hanches contre les siennes. Harry expira par le nez d'un air irrité pour montrer que ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Ce qui était un mensonge si l'on considérait qu'Harry répondait au mouvement. Le Lord joua avec sa langue, lui faisant goûter son propre sang, le merveilleux goût métallique de son propre sang. Cette saveur le fit gémir et bouger sa langue contre celle du mage pour en avoir plus. Sa bouche et son corps se mouvaient d'eux-mêmes, son cerveau ne demandant qu'une chose : que le plaisir continue. Personne n'avait été doux ou gentil avec lui jusqu'à présent. Le Lord s'éloigna de la bouche de son conjoint et sourit. Il pinça un téton. Et les dernières résistances d'Harry volèrent en éclat aux mots qui suivirent :

« Je vais te donner un plaisir bien plus grand que tout ce que tu as connu auparavant, Harry Potter. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est vraiment l'amour. » Harry geignit encore lorsque Voldemort retira son sous-vêtement. D'une certaine façon, Harry ne parviendra jamais à savoir comment il s'y était pris. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet du moment. Il était maintenant nu, sous l'homme le plus cruel de tous les temps, il n'allait surement pas… ! Son cerveau eut un court-circuit quand des doigts froids et secs caressèrent sa queue.

« Oh Merlin Tout-puissant et les Saints Sacrements ! » Harry siffla en fourchelangue tentant encore une fois de se cambrer et Voldemort fut secoué d'un petit rire.

« Tu aimes ça, Harry Potter ? Devrai-je le refaire ? »

« Oui… oh oui ! »

« Juste oui ? »

« Oui s'il vous plaît ! OH S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! » Harry supplia et Voldemort, goguenard, fit courir un doigt sur son sexe en érection. Il déposa un baisé sur le gland. Et Harry gémit encore, marmonna des suites de mots incohérentes lorsque le Lord le caressa sur toute la longueur de sa langue, puis le pris entièrement en bouche, exécutant un va-et-vient délicieux. Harry était torturé d'une manère qu'il n'avait même jamais imaginé. Et le Lord rit quand Harry essaya de bouger.

« S'il vous plaît… oh Merlin s'il vous plaît… »

« S'il vous plaît quoi, garçon ? » demanda le Lord avec un rictus.

« Je veux bouger ! S'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît, je dois bouger… Oh Merlin c'est si bon. » Voldemort rit encore, puis les cordes qui retenaient son torse et ses hanches disparurent. Harry remua immédiatement les hanches en gémissant, s'enfonçant lui-même dans la bouche chaude et humide qui le suçait.

« Merci… Merci… oh… c'est bon. Si bon. » Harry bougea plus vite, puis geignit bruyamment quand le Lord se retira.

« S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît n'arrêtez pas. » Il supplia tandis que ses hanches continuaient leur mouvement comme si ça pouvait le satisfaire. Son bourreau rit et fit un mouvement de la baguette dans sa direction. Harry se retrouva sur le ventre, et des cordes le maintenaient de telles sortes que son torse était collé au matelas et ses fesses en l'air.

« Qu-Quoi ! »

« Je suis le Maître de l'esclave. » Dit soudainement Voldemort avec son rictus. « Tu seras lié à moi. »

« Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » Ses muscles se relaxaient d'eux-mêmes sous l'influence de la magie, ses halètements se faisaient plus prononcés tandis que la peur montait.

« Ton sang dans mes veines, ma semence dans ton ventre, lient ton corps au mien. » Continua le Seigneur, faisant courir ses doigts froids autour de l'anus du garçon frémissant.

« Ma chair dans la tienne te lie à moi à jamais. » Dit-il encore, introduisant un long doigt en Harry qui haleta et se cambra – Merlin comme c'était étrange ! Mais la sensation du doigt en lui en plus des paroles du Lord le rendirent complètement mou, et il se laissa aller.

« C'est… tellement… étrange. » Parvint à marmonner Harry. Il recommença à se tortiller lorsque la magie en œuvre le relâcha, puis il se mit gémir et mordit sa lèvre quand il sentit le doigt de Voldemort remuer en lui.

« Tu vas aimer cela, garçon. » Il sourit et Harry cria lorsqu'il le pénétra d'un second doigt, l'adolescent poussant ses fesses en arrières pour les enfoncer plus profondément malgré l'horrible douleur. Il ne put retenir un jappement au troisième doigt et quelques larmes lui échappèrent. Quand Voldemort commença à l'étirer en les écartant, il laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé, même s'il savait, grâce à ses lectures, que l'homme était plutôt gentil avec lui.

Harry siffla en fourchelangue lorsque Voldemort trouva le point qui bannit toute douleur : « Oh… oh. Dieu. Encore. »

« Encore ? »

« Oui. Oui s'il vous plaît ! »

« S'il vous plaît qui ? »

« …M…Maître. » Harry se sentit sale, mais le Lord effleura sa prostate et sa honte fut totalement oubliée : « Oooooh, Maître, ah. » Il gémit encore quand les doigts furent retirés, bougeant pour les garder en lui. Le Maître sourit et ouvrit ses robes. Il appuya son sexe gonflé contre le trou détendu, leur arrachant un râle à tous les deux.

« N…Non… C'est trop gros. » Il jappa alors que Voldemort le pénétrait centimètre par centimètre et recommença à supplier : « Maître ça fait mal. S'il vous plaît sortez-le… Je ne peux le prendre s'il vous plaît sortez-le s'il vous plaît ! » Ses doigts agrippaient le lit et il sanglotait en suppliant.

Le Seigneur lui souffla à l'oreille : « Shhh Harry Potter, la douleur va s'apaiser, il faut te détendre maintenant. » L'une de ses mains entreprit de le masturber, l'autre lui caressa le dos et les fesses en traçant des cercles pour le relaxer. Le garçon calma sa respiration, inégale à cause de la douleur, progressivement, lentement, puis commença à bouger. Il gémit alors, choqué que quelque chose d'aussi gros en lui pût lui donner autant de plaisir.

« M…master… » Harry se pressa en arrière, souhaitant se faire pénétrer plus profondément, et il gémit quand Voldemort initia les vas-et-viens, puis les réduisit à des masses gémissantes de plaisir en accélérant le rythme, le pénétrant jusqu'à la garde, pompant la queue de son esclave avec plus de force. Harry cria et jouit sur les draps, le Lord le suivit en le remplissant de son sperme. Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux, à bout de souffle.

« Ah… Master… » Harry haletait. Il tomba sur son flanc quand les cordes disparurent et Voldemort eut un sourire narquois, caressant son fessier comme on caresserait un animal obéissant.

« Bon garçon. » Le Survivant frissonna et s'évanouit. Le Lord savait qu'Harry ne désirerait plus jamais un autre que lui.


End file.
